The Wendigo
by dantemalfoy
Summary: Jakeward slash. NC-17. Horror, supernatural. Having received Bella's wedding invitation, Jacob runs away to Canada where something strange awaits him.


_**Disclaimer:** _All Twilight characters herein are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended._  
><strong>Notes:<strong> _This is a longer version of my drabble 'The fae and the wolf.'_  
><strong>Warnings:<strong>_ Graphic sex, horror, supernatural, character death

* * *

><p>oOoOo<p>

I was tired of running. It had been days since I'd received their fucking wedding invitation. I just rushed out of the house and threw the letter on the ground. They dared send me the thing? They didn't know about the imprint, but Bella should've realized it would hit me hard. Bet she was too busy doing up her hair and buying her stupid wedding dress, white of course, to care much about me. I was only her supposed best friend and convenient prop for when the leech left her alone.

At the rate I was going, I'd reach the tundra in days. I'd shifted back and taken the ferry in Port Angeles, crossing to Vancouver Island. Since I hadn't the foresight to carry a passport, I just shifted and jumped the ship before it was moored on the dock.

I needed to put as much distance as I could between them and me. I ran through the cold woods without stopping to sleep, I only hunted. When I reached a clearing between the apparently endless forests I paused for a while. My legs were cramped so I looked around searching for a safe place to sleep. To my left, I noticed a mound of earth surrounded by several stones that would provide cover from the cold October wind. Not that I especially needed the shelter, but still.

I lay my head upon the nearest stone, not even bothering to shift. It all seemed pointless now that he was marrying Bella. I'd kept track of the time and today I would lose Edward forever. I looked at the cold, grey clouds above as tears ran down my eyes, falling down to mix with the moss.

I didn't recall falling asleep but I must have, because I saw Edward approaching me from the copse of trees to the west. The bloodsucker sparkled in the cold northern sun and he was smiling at me.

"Jacob, come to me," he said as he opened his arms. I shifted and was about to stand up when he moved swiftly, crouching down on the outcropping right in front of me.

"Are you real, or am I dreaming?"

"Neither, Jacob." His voice sounded so warm and soothing, just the tone I'd yearned to hear from my imprint. Edward's hand touched my brow and I sat up with a start, for it was warm.

"You're not Edward!" I glared at the impostor. My vamp was always cold.

The man smiled sweetly, sitting on his haunches. "You're right. I am of the Fae. Your distress called to me in this sacred place."

Edward, or the being disguised as him, pointed to the mound. "Your pain, it is so strong I want to soothe it. Your deepest wishes I'll grant if only you kiss me."

"Is this for real?" I frowned, not believing what he told me. "You mean, if I kiss you, Edward will love me back?"

He smiled kindly. "You'll be strong enough to woo your Edward," he paused to smirk just like Cullen. "In fact your love will devour him, I promise."

Edward's eyes were blue and loving as he leaned towards me. The look I'd never seen directed at me swayed me and I nodded. His warm, soft lips touched mine…

I was jostled violently as Edward's voice changed timbre, harsh and fast as if he was in a panic.

"Mutt, wake up! Pup, don't make me hit you!"

I shook my head and saw my leech in front of me. He wasn't sparkling. Matter of fact there was a heavy cloud cover.

I groggily sat up, wincing from a ghost ache in my back. "What's going on, man?"

"Thank God I was on time! Alice was right. I'll have to thank her properly!" Edward touched his mussed bronze hair. I noticed he was wearing a rumpled smoking jacket.

I stood up, putting my feet on the slippery grey outcropping, covered with lichens. "What do you mean?"

"Bella was walking down the aisle; we were ready to be married when Alice shouted." He touched my face gingerly and I shuddered from his cold touch while his scent soothed the wolf inside.

"And?"

"She had a vision. In it, you were about to be possessed by an evil spirit." Edward kept caressing my face, tracing my lips with his index finger.

I licked the tip of his finger with my tongue while I shrugged. "I saw a Fae, you know."

"Silly mutt!" Ed huffed exasperatedly. "Of all places in Canada you would choose the spot next to a burial mound to fall asleep!"

He motioned to the stones and the nearby barrows. The vampire shuddered violently. "When I saw her premonition, I knew I had to save you. You're my…"

He suddenly stopped. A few seconds later he shrugged. "We'll talk about it later. The important thing is, I couldn't let the Wendigo have you."

"The Wendigo? He said he was a Fae!"

Edward pointed to the stone slab where my feet rested. I saw something which I thought at first was a desiccated dog. Then I looked at the shape of the skull and the deeply recessed eye sockets; its bloody, leathery lips looked like they belonged in a mummy.

Yelling, I recoiled from that thing. My father had told me about the Wendigo, warning me never to disturb the burial sites of other tribes. The stench of decomposing flesh hit my nostrils. How could it be that with my keen senses, I hadn't noticed it?

"Jake, you're naive," said Edward, reading my thoughts. "The thing had you spellbound. I'm lucky I was on time to save you."

My leech's soft, cold touch on my arm was soothing as he leaned towards me. _"There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, that are dreamt-"_

Before Cullen could finish, I silenced him with my lips. I could feel his smirk forming but his tongue was too busy wrestling with mine to complete it.

The way back to his rented car was exhilarating. At first we ran side by side. I was in wolf form, taking long strides alongside him, but after reaching a body of water which Edward told me was Mohun Lake, he motioned to his back.

"Climb in, Jake."

I shifted and put back my shorts while Edward leered at me. I went to him and fingered his black tie. "So now what?"

Turning, he crouched and I climbed on his back. His cold hands gripped my shins, rubbing them which made me shiver. He trotted past the trees.

I put my arms around his neck, playing with the buttons of his white cotton shirt. I whispered in his ear, "What exactly did you mean earlier?"

Edward growled. "What?"

I couldn't refrain from caressing his chin. I said huskily, "When Alice had the vision?"

Shrugging, he jumped over a big boulder. The movement made my cock rub pleasantly against his back. I blushed, happy that he wasn't watching me.

Landing with a thud, the vampire kept running as he said, "Just before I read Alice's thoughts? She murmured you were my soulmate." He shuddered, gripping my legs tightly. "And seeing you with that… thing, it made me realize she was right. I couldn't bear to lose you."

He turned to face me as he slowed down to a jog. "You're mine, pup. Make no mistake about that. I couldn't let a Wendigo possess what's mine to protect."

I licked his cold ear, smirking when he faltered and almost collided with a rock. "That's fine with me. I imprinted on you. When I read the wedding invitation, that killed me…"

Edward mumbled, "Sorry about that, wolf. Guess it took you nearly dying to open my eyes."

"Doesn't matter now, man. What about Bella?"

"She's disappointed. I ran and I don't know precisely what happened. On the way here, Alice called me and said Bella would move with her mother." His right hand traced a path up my leg, caressing my knee on the way to my inner thigh. My cock throbbed as Edward chuckled. "Nice to see the monster didn't affect your libido, wolf."

I licked and nipped his neck in response, enjoying his moans.

We talked on the way south. The Island Highway let us enjoy the sight of the blue sea and the waves crashing against the shore. After a while I drifted off to sleep, lulled by some classical music Edward put on the CD player. He explained about symphonies and stuff but I was too tired to listen properly.

I asked for his jacket though, I was shivering.

* * *

><p>oOoOo<p>

The cold was the first thing I noticed. After the drive to Forks, I asked Edward if I could keep his jacket. Halloween was just a few days away and it was chilly. It was strange though, the cold hadn't bothered me after my first transformation.

Edward shook his head and patted my back. "Keep it, Jake. I guess I won't need it until you marry me."

I staggered back, managing not to shout. "What?"

"Just kidding, wolf." He was reclining lazily against the driver's door. I noticed his pale fingers flexing restlessly upon the side mirror. "Won't you come to the house for a visit?"

I balanced on the balls of my feet, trying to appear nonchalant when I wanted to shout an exuberant 'yes.' Finally I mumbled, "Sure, Saturday okay?"

"That's fine. I'll be expecting you, Jake."

I stepped into the house, shouting for dad but he wasn't there. I heard the ringing of the phone. It was Rachel; she was calling to let me know Dad had been taken to the hospital.

What the hell? I felt a pang of guilt, realizing that my leaving him could've been hard for Dad. Rachel said it was his blood pressure. They would keep him in the hospital for a few days.

Suddenly I felt so cold, I tugged Edward's jacket around me. I went to my bedroom to see if I could find the green anorak Billy bought me two years ago.

oOoOo

I finished the meal I'd hastily prepared, but the gnawing hunger inside me wasn't assuaged at all. I felt restless in the lonely house. I'd gone to the hospital and checked on Dad. Thankfully he was fine, it was just another complication of his diabetes and they'd let him go in two days.

In the cafeteria, I ate two hamburgers. That wasn't unusual for a member of the pack, but on the way home I stopped and ordered three burgers at the diner.

I ruffled my hair as I looked at the dirty dishes on the kitchen table, snuggling up in my dad's wool jacket. What the fuck was going on with me? Glancing at the calendar on the wall, I saw the day was October 29th. I'd lost more time than I'd realized when I ran away.

The door bell rang. When I opened it I saw Sue Clearwater's smiling face.

"Are you fine, Jacob? Do you need anything?" She was holding a covered pot. She motioned to it with her other hand. "Brought you something to eat."

On the kitchen, Sue watched me intently as I wolfed down the beef stew she'd brought. She frowned, touching nervously her left braid.

Sue reached her hand to touch the jacket. "This is Billy's, right?"

Looking up, I shrugged. "Sure, the ones I had weren't warm enough."

"What's going on, Jake?"

Taking a deep breath, I plunged ahead and told her what had happened in Vancouver Island.

"So, Cullen saved you from the Wendigo?"

"I guess so. The thing told me he'd give me Edward if I kissed him."

She reached her hand to pat my shoulder. "Did you kiss it?"

I looked at the window as I fidgeted with the fork. "I did. It was a brush of the lips, nothing more."

Sue stood up and started picking up the dishes. When I offered my help she shook her head.

As she washed the dishes she turned her head to face me. "The Wendigo is a very dark spirit, Jacob. It's not to be trifled with. Outsiders think it is just a fable, designed to warn about cannibalism."

I paused from eating a slice of bread. "And it isn't?"

Sue scrubbed the pot angrily. "Not at all. The Wendigo is an evil spirit. Legends tell the First Shifter met it and was tempted, but he resisted valiantly. The Wendigo feeds on greed, not only on hunger. The kind of greed that corrupts everything it touches, that wants to possess and devour until nothing is left."

I stood up and went to the fridge, opening it to see if there was enough food to last me for the day. "Guess I'm safe then. I'm not that greedy, I hope."

Sue turned to me as she wiped her hands on the white apron. "Everyone's greedy, Jake. We want money, or fame." She squinted at me as her hands untied the apron. "Or in your case, love."

* * *

><p>oOoOo<p>

I went to the bathroom to wash my face. As I glanced at the mirror I flinched. The reflected image wasn't me at all, it was distorted. My lips appeared leathery and flappy, my cheeks gaunt and weathered.

God, my eyes were deeply sunk! I looked like a living skull. In the dim light, my skin was grey, colorless. I whimpered as I ran out of the room.

In the lonely night, I hung towels over the two mirrors we had. I called up Seth on the phone. The kid was smart with all that internet stuff. Told him to look up the Wendigo, to flesh out the story Sue told me.

I had nightmares that haunted my sleep. In them, I fought the Wendigo I'd seen at that burial site, I flinched when I saw myself as the wolf. Would it come to that? Would the Wendigo force me to become a wolf and remain in that form forever?

After I woke up I lay on my bed, staring at the cracked painting on the ceiling. The cold and the hunger, would they never end? I shivered when I thought about what would happen when Billy was discharged from the hospital. If the Wendigo truly possessed me, I didn't want to be near him. Didn't want to be the cause of his death, or any of my friends.

During the long night, I remembered going to dad's room to fetch the dreamcatcher I made for him. It helped a lot and I was able to sleep for three hours.

* * *

><p>oOoOo<p>

Seth's news the next day weren't exactly good. He confirmed what Sue told me. He wanted to come over, him and Quil. I had to brush them off with some lame excuses; I wouldn't put them in danger. I didn't want the spirit that was in me devouring them.

In despair, I dashed out of the house, grabbing my dreamcatcher on the way out. I put it on the pocket of my cutoff jeans. Looking down, I saw the eagle feathers jutting out of the blue denim, as forlorn as I felt.

Once in the woods, I took off my jeans and tied them to my ankle before I shifted. I ran through the yews and cedars until I reached the border, guided by the scent of my imprint.

Sure enough, Edward was sitting on an outcrop, patiently waiting for me. I shifted back beyond a pine and dressed again, shivering. The pouch I tied around my ankle wasn't big enough to stuff a jacket inside but I didn't mind. If I had the fucking Wendigo inside me, I deserved to suffer.

I walked up to Edward. He stood up, brushing his grey slacks he sauntered towards me with a sad look in his eyes. Meeting me halfway, he touched my arm. "I'm sorry. I should have come earlier to your rescue, Jake. I arrived too late; you'd already kissed the monster."

I shivered from his cold touch and took a step back. It bothered me that the spirit inside prevented me from enjoying my imprint's presence. Wrapping my arms around me, I shuddered.

Edward noticed and took off his grey cotton shirt, handing it to me with a shrug while I drank in the sight of his sculpted chest. Pale muscles defined the vampire's perfect abdomen, as enticing as those of a Greek statue I'd seen in a magazine.

"I know things are difficult and you're afraid of what you might do," said Edward as he brushed my wrist with his knuckles. "You're experiencing what I always feel, Jake. Come home with me!"

I put on his shirt, fumbling with the buttons until I desisted and left it open. The vampire smiled sadly, motioning to the direction where the Cullen house was. "You won't have to worry about my soul, Jake, for I have none."

Hearing that made me very angry. My fingers traced a path up his neck until I grabbed his head, touching my forehead against his. I looked into his amber eyes, willing him to get the message loud and clear. "Don't, just don't, Edward."

Rubbing my nose against his, I whispered, "Don't say that ever again. Don't you get it, man?"

I kissed his cheek as he shook his head. "I'm not joking, wolf. I've no-"

I caressed his chin and put my mouth over his. I didn't kiss him, I wasn't sure if that would transmit the fucking Wendigo spirit. I just kept him from speaking.

I mumbled against his cold lips. "If you don't have a soul, then neither do I. Do you understand the imprint? You're my mate, Ed. The other half of my soul."

* * *

><p>oOoOo<p>

When we got to his house, I felt so tired I just made it to the couch. I was barely conscious of the heavy blanket Edward put over my body after I started shivering.

He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I'm going out, pup. Have to get groceries for you. The others are hunting. Will you be fine?"

I nodded weakly as I fingered the feathers of the dreamcatcher. "Sure, man, sure."

I must have dozed off, for I heard a sweet voice near me. "Wake up, son, won't you please wake up?"

I blearily looked up, grabbing the edge of the blanket. In front of the plasma screen was my mother! She was bathed in a golden haze, her black hair moving freely as she approached me.

"You've grown into such a fine man, my Jacob." I was scared. Could this be another trick of the Wendigo?

She leaned towards me, humming a lullaby I dimly remembered. "Do not be afraid, son. I've come to help you."

"Is it really you, mom?"

She brushed her hand against my forehead. I felt nothing but a sort of breeze. She was translucent and I finally understood she was my mother. The Wendigo would have put on a show like it did with Edward. I choked back a bitter sob, realizing she was a ghost and would never come to me in this life.

"Don't be sad, son. I'm always with you." She smiled so sweetly it broke my heart. "I've watched you grow up. I know you are a noble man, just like your wolf."

"But the Wendigo!"

She touched my hand, trying to pry apart my fingers which still held the dreamcatcher. "I didn't want you to become a shifter, Jake, but I was wrong. The wolf will save you."

Letting go of the carved wood wheel, I murmured, "What do you mean?"

She lifted the dreamcatcher and glared at it, tossing on the couch near my feet. "There's a reason for everything in this life, son. The evil spirit you have inside would consume any man, even your father. It would devour you, Jacob."

I sighed wearily. "Then I have no chance."

"You're wrong, Jake. The man wouldn't stand a chance. The wolf... he's a spirit that resides in your soul. Let him be free. Do not hinder him for he will protect you against the Wendigo. Your human side would lose against it, but the wolf can win!"

She kissed my forehead and stood up, looking toward the door. "Remember this, Jacob."

My mother vanished as I woke up, hearing the phone ring. I picked it up from the table that was to my right and scowled at the caller ID. It was Bella. Frankly I didn't want to hear her right now so I put it back down. Gazing at the other end of the couch I saw my dreamcatcher. It was burned, the wood was blackened and the feathers had been carbonized.

I shuddered; mom's visit had been real after all. Her words made me recall the dreams I had where the wolf fought the Wendigo. I'd tried to block them with the dreamcatcher and things had gotten worse. If mom was right, I needed to let things go their way. I had to let the wolf fight.

But how would I get them to do it? The fucking Wendigo was inside me, I just couldn't conjure it out of thin air. I picked up the blackened remains of the dreamcatcher and I realized I had to let them fight in the dream world. And I had to do it before Edward returned. What if the Wendigo attacked him and devoured his soul? I couldn't bear that.

I stood up and went to the bathroom. It was very elegant but I was only interested in the medicines in the cabinet. Sure enough, there was a bottle with sleeping pills. I was sure Edward would've gotten some in case Bella couldn't sleep.

I swallowed two of the white pills, not bothering with a glass of water, just putting my mouth beneath the faucet.

I returned to the couch and covered my shivering body with the blanket. I felt hungry but I dared not eat anything, I wanted to lure the Wendigo with my hunger.

My eyelids felt heavy as I looked at the elegant room, my gaze drifting until I saw the big plasma screen. I yawned and clutched the edge of the blanket, just like I did when I was a kid and I'd been afraid of the dark.

I hummed mom's lullaby as I reached my hand to the table, searching for the remote control.

The screen lit up by itself. It showed the dark woods around the Rez. There was snow everywhere but my attention was riveted by the big russet-colored wolf that snarled at an emaciated, crouching figure on the clearing. The wolf circled the Wendigo, which looked like a corpse dug from the grave. It was feeding on someone but I couldn't see their face. The victim's body was pale though, and I urged the wolf to attack in case it was my Edward.

Howling, the wolf jumped on the skeletal, dried-up husk of a man that was the Wendigo. I shivered when the thing grew on the plasma screen, reaching an enormous twig-like arm toward the wolf, grabbing the furry neck as if it was trying to strangle him. The evil spirit kept growing. I feared for myself as ghost aches rushed up my spine.

Rearing up on his hind legs, the wolf howled and turned his muzzle towards the Wendigo, biting its arm. The wolf twisted his head from side to side; then the Wendigo opened its toothy mouth, emitting a silent scream. Sensing victory, the russet wolf let go of the arm and closed its powerful jaws on the Wendigo's shoulder as pieces of decayed flesh fell to the ground. Grisly as the scene was, I was cheering for my wolf. The evil spirit shrank in size which allowed the wolf to gain more purchase on the putrefying flesh.

Finally, the Wendigo shook free from the wolf. Instead of attacking, the evil thing just ran away. The victorious wolf looked at me from the screen, lolling his tongue as he shook his muzzle to get rid of the grisly remains of the battle.

Then I heard Edward's voice. "Jake, what's wrong?"

I looked up at him, shaking my head. "Wha… what do you mean?"

He opened the palm of his hand, inside was the blackened circle of the dreamcatcher. "I noticed this and I was afraid the Wendigo had got to you and…"

I clasped my fingers around his hand, noting with delight that it was cold yet it didn't affect me. "Mom's spirit visited me; she gave me the clue to get rid of the Wendigo." I turned to look at the plasma screen which was black and empty.

Edward sighed in relief. I guessed he had read in my mind what occurred. Pointing to the kitchen, he said, "There are groceries, microwave dinners and other stuff in case you're hungry."

Caressing his shoulder, I growled. "I'm hungry, but for you, Cullen." Sitting up, I leaned towards him. I put my hand on the cold fabric of his pants. Brushing his thigh, my fingers made a path straight to his crotch. I smirked when I felt his cock twitch. "Where's your bedroom?"

"Are you sure it's fine, pup? You're tired from your ordeal and I don't want to-"

Grunting, I squeezed his thick shaft. "I'm hot and bothered by you, Edward. In fact…"

I trailed off as I walked to the stairs, my bulging erection visible through the cut-off jeans. I took off the jacket and let it fall to the floor. My right hand lingered on my nipple, thumbing it as Edward growled. Turning to him, I was pleased to note his darkened eyes. He was palming his erection as he squirmed restlessly on the couch.

I said hoarsely, "If I don't fuck you, I'm gonna be sick. That's for sure."

Edward sprinted from the couch and raced upstairs. I followed him at a trot observing his buttocks flexing nicely. I couldn't wait to sink my prick in that tempting flesh. The Wendigo had nothing on the hunger I felt for my imprint's touch.

Edward took off his sweater and shirt just after we arrived at the bedroom. I saw a nice bed covered by a blue duvet. I heard the clicking sound as he unbuckled his belt, bending down to take off his shoes with a graceful motion while I palmed his silk-clad buttocks.

I hooked my thumbs on the elastic band and yanked them down as I pushed the vampire towards the bed. He climbed on shaky legs and got on all fours while I took off my jeans. I yelped after I unzipped them.

Edward sighed, turning his face to look at me. "Told you it was too soon, pup. You're still in pain."

"No way, man!" I climbed on the bed, scooting forward until my thighs touched his. I mumbled, "The zipper caught on my pubes."

I didn't have to read his mind to know he was smirking. My right arm wrapped around his abdomen, caressing the cold skin until my fingers brushed his wiry bush on their way to his cock. I swiped my thumb over his cockhead, pulling back the foreskin. Taking away my hand, I licked my thumb which was wet with his juices. The flavor was delicious, tart and acid, just like my vamp.

Edward grunted. "Stop thinking that imagery, pup, and fuck me!"

I leaned forward, my nipples touching his back as my hips rocked forward. I moaned when my cock rubbed against his balls. "Do you have lube, Edward?"

"Sorry, mutt. In my plans with Bella, I never envisioned I would need that. Forgive me."

Damned sarcastic vamp, he had to mention Bella! To forestall his quips, I pressed my fingers against his pouty lips, cupping with my other hand his chin. "Spit."

"What the hell?"

"Spit on my hand, Edward. Don't wanna fuck you dry."

I felt his shrug and the wetness on my palm a moment later. I backed away from my loving prey as I rubbed his spit over my cock, which was already wet with precome. I saw his dangling balls, hanging low with the shiny, pink tip of his cock peeking below. My hole clenched as I imagined what it would feel like to be pierced by that thick girth.

"Will do that later, Jake," said Edward, wiggling his hips. "If you don't fuck me now, you teasing wolf, I'll…"

I didn't let him finish. Rubbing my wet cockhead against his rim managed to shut him up. I held my shaft with my left hand, rocking my hips forward until I'd fucked my way into his gripping, cold hole. Edward let out a strangled groan, trying to rock back against me. His hole quivered deliciously as he tried to adjust to the intrusion. Edward grunted and shivered as I pumped my cock with slow strokes into his inviting channel.

I slapped his right buttock, leaning down to nip his ear. "You're so tight, Edward. I love it when you clench your ass around me. Love your moans." I fucked my hips into his body, reaching deep inside, feeling him squeeze around me.

He growled, pushing his body backwards as he fucked himself on my cock. "God, just like that."

I pinned his shoulders to the bed, stroking my dick into him in a changing rhythm. Slow first and then rabbit-fucking him. His whimpers and moans were music to my ears, mixing with my own grunting and the slapping sound of my thighs against his cheeks. The scent of his arousal clouded my senses. My sweaty skin made my chest slid smoothly over his cold back. How I wished I could read his mind, to know what he felt right then!

"Doing… a good job. Feels... great," said Edward with clenched teeth, between his whimpers.

If the usually composed vampire unraveled so by the fucking, I wanted to feel what he did, his cock in me. I pulled out my prick until the flanged head was caught by his rim. Reaching my hand around him, I fisted his cock while I fucked him deep. Wanted to prolong it for hours, but I couldn't. I felt my orgasm approaching.

I wanted him to come first, so I made a ring with my thumb and forefinger, sliding my fingers up his shaft to the cockhead, back and forth, hard and fast as I thrust my dick into him in rapid strokes.

Edward shouted and came with a shudder. The feel of him clenching around my cock at the deepest part of the stroke made me come.

I raised my hand to my lips and greedily licked his come. Taking out my softening cock, I laid upon the duvet. We'd been so horny that we hadn't taken it off the bed. I wondered what Mrs. Cullen would say when she did the laundry.

Edward turned around to face me, chuckling. "Don't worry, wolf. I'm sure Esme won't notice when I put the duvet on the washing machine."

"But she'll smell it. Your whole family will."

Edward smiled and ruffled my hair. "So what? They know about my soulmate, of course we were bound to make love. That's why they all took off to hunt at the same time, to give us privacy."

I wondered what the pack would say when I told them about the imprint. Quil and Seth already knew. I guessed they told Embry, but the others didn't know.

Edward touched my chin. "They'll accept it, of course."

I smiled at the pale vampire, looking at his amber, sated eyes. He was right, if the pack made any trouble, after the ordeal with the Wendigo I knew I could face them. They weren't evil spirits, just guys like me.

* * *

><p>oOoOo<p>

Bella was driving along US 101 on her way to the Quileute Reservation. She wanted to say goodbye to Seth and the guys before she left for Arizona.

She downshifted the huge black Mercedes, preparing to take a curve but then she saw a man walking on the shoulder of the road. She recognized Sam by his broad shoulders and short black hair. Strangely enough, the Alpha wore a suit.

She braked the car a bit clumsily and it jerked to a stop twenty feet behind Sam. Bella opened the car and rushed out to greet him, stumbling on a rock she hadn't seen.

Sam was innocent in her eyes, he had nothing to do with Edward leaving her because of Alice's stupid vision. If she persuaded him to issue an Alpha order to stop Jacob from seeing Edward, her dreams may come true after all. God knew that Sam couldn't stand the vampires. Bella felt sure she had an ally on Sam.

Frowning, Bella made her way to the Alpha. Sam appeared to be lost in thought and didn't hear her as she touched his shoulder. "I'm worried about you guys. Don't you think it's dangerous to have continuous contact with vampires?"

Sam didn't answer her. He walked a few steps until he finally stopped, shuddering. Crossing his arms, he mumbled, "Go away!"

"I can't. I wanted to warn you!"

Sam hunched his shoulders. Trembling, he slowly turned to face her.

Bella shrieked when she looked at his grey skin, his deeply recessed eye sockets and the gaunt, cadaveric face. His bloody, tattered lips twisted in a parody of a smile as the Wendigo pounced on the screaming girl.


End file.
